Bachiatari - accursed ...
by Willow Lalune
Summary: well i 've been into drama stuff lately. but that's not my point. it's about pan. being lonely. lost. everything. it's her feelings inside. her loneliness subsides as - -


01.20.01 - sl/mk  
  
..cursed..  
  
Barriers of water invaded her mind. Evil thoughts.  
No more was she to be a 'lonely' girl. With weird  
thoughts emerging from every direction, shooting  
her immediately. "No more pain." she said   
defiantly. "No more anything." she said.  
  
Her black hair wrapped under her orange bandana  
was now being loosened into the clear water.  
"Ahh..." she sighed. Her hands leaned on the sides  
of the tub, letting her inner self relax.   
  
'Why was I born without a tail?' she thought   
to herself. It was back. Loneliness. Questions.   
Unanswered.  
  
"No..." she whispered hoarsely as her voice faded  
into the night, soaking herself in the warm bubbles  
surrounding her.  
  
-.-.-.-  
  
"Are we going to the dance or what?" Bra said   
excitedly, as she tapped the corsage she held in her  
hand. "I'm SO excited... I hope I'm the homecoming  
queen!" She squealed. Pan frowned with disgust.  
She never won a thing. But probably the respect of  
some. Maybe less. Nothing more than a few.  
  
Pan just nodded though. No worries. At least, that's  
what she thought. No more bad things. No more   
pain. She could hear herself chanting silently. Bra  
turned her head in awe, and asked aware of Pan's  
odd behaviour. "You ok?" Pan nodded without a   
word, and began to shake with anger. Her ki rose to  
2 times her natural power. Red flakes of dust spat   
into her eyes, but not blindening her. She stopped.  
  
"I'm sorry." she said coldly at Goten. Who was taking  
Bra to the dance this year. As always. "I didn't mean  
it Uncle..." her voice faded as she watched Marron and  
Trunks walk out of a red corvette, and walking into the  
gym, where the dance was, slowly. Ever so time   
consuming.   
  
The rain outside was pouring like nothing ever seen.  
More like spitting compared to Pan's tears of pain.  
"Let's go. We're gonna get bad tables if we don't  
move." Bra said hurriedly.  
  
Goten followed her. Pan also followed.   
  
Lifting her velvet violet dress, one she'd never wear  
in a long time, slightly, she tiptoed towards the  
entrance. Holding her posture ever so lightly, and  
acting as aloof as possible. Nothing was going to   
mess up her day today. Not a thing. Hopefully.  
  
Men watched her tiptoe towards the door with  
Bra, who was in a 2 piece silk red dress, and  
behind her uncle, who wore a grey suit, and she snorted  
with disgust. "Pigs..." she snorted.  
  
'I just want to run away from this stupid place!' she  
thought silently. Running her fingers through her silken  
black hair, primping herself, making sure no one touched  
her. Not once. 'I want to go... there's no use of coming  
here without a date... I lost mine.' she thought sadly.  
  
"PAN!?" Bra said knocking on Pan's brain. Savagely  
harrassing her mind.   
  
"LEAVE ME ALONE! I'M FINE!" She shot back with a   
tense look in her midnight colored eyes. Crimson   
flames engulfed her eyes. Her sight. Making her blinded  
with jealousy and hate. All the same.  
  
Bra moved back without another word, and beckoned  
Pan from afar, to follow her to their table - with Marron  
and Trunks. Nuts. She thought.  
  
"Hi Pan!" Marron said in her naturally perky voice.   
  
Trunks placed an arm around Marron, and sighed. "Yeah-  
how you doin twerp?" he said casually, smiling a mild  
bitter-sweet smile. Something wrong was lurking in his  
mind. Something painful. Pan didn't want to look. It would   
hurt her more. Much more.  
  
"Fine." she said gruffly. "I'm JUST FINE." She emphasized.  
  
Bra explained, "She's in a bad mood, because her date  
dumped her, and she's a bit wet. Nasty weather eh?"  
  
Pan remembered a word... no two. No... five... It's just  
another day. She thought. No one said it would rain, again.  
Blame it on myself. "I blame it on the weatherman." she   
said, remembering it from a specific song.  
  
Goten stared at her, "You too? I know... their all wrong."  
  
"Standing on the shore, calling out your name. I was here   
before, i could see your face. Only clouds will see, that tears  
are in my eyes. Like my heart, empty." She worded the song  
as good as she could, saying it as casually as possible.  
  
Trunks stared this time, with more aching pain in his eyes.  
"Nice song eh?" he said softly. Marron trying to decipher  
these feelings.   
  
Pan nodded. Nothing in her heart. Feelings are stone - she   
thought. "The rain goes on..." she whispered, staring at her  
corsage, given to her by a friend. A CLOSE friend.   
  
The student on the stage was about to announce the queen  
of the year. "And..." a drumroll was heard. "This year's queen  
is - - -" a silent pause was heard from throughout the gigantic  
gym. "PAN SON!" Pan smiled weakly. Staring at Bra, who grinned.  
  
"Great. YOU GO PAN!" She cheered happily, as her friend got   
something.  
  
"And the winning vote was sent by..." another pause of silence,  
"Trunks Briefs Vegita!" Everyone clapped. Pan thought.  
  
She walked up the stairs, onto the stage. Receiving a bouqet  
of golden roses, and a jewel encrusted tiara. They placed it on  
her head. Making her already shimmering with tears of pain, face,  
glow with more radiance.   
  
"Trunks, could you please come and dance with the queen!" the  
student said outloud. Marron looked pleased.   
  
"Good job... it worked." Marron whispered to him.  
  
Trunks smiled, and jumped onto the stage, then held Pan's  
hips, and began to dance a slow dance. Starting it all off.  
  
As she placed her head on his shoulders, and he placed his  
head in between her neck, he whispered, "I never wanted to let  
you down... I never meant it." She let out a silent cry. And her  
grip on him was stronger.  
  
"Thank you..." she whispered in a choked voice.  
  
And the two danced the night away. Forgetting troubles. All  
of the pain. Gone. Forever.  
  
~end  
  
[like it?]  
  
  



End file.
